


Because I'm a Liar

by Eustakiah, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Compulsion, Gen, Lies, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/pseuds/Eustakiah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: “Porque sou um mentiroso!” ele brincava.Mas seu vício por mentiras apenas destruía tudo aquilo que sequer teve a chance de construir.
Relationships: Kokichi Oma & Lies
Kudos: 2





	Because I'm a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> sim amgs kokichi ouma do danganronpa v3 me intriga [...]

Kokichi Ouma era uma pessoa complicada. Não era uma vítima inocente, e o rapaz sabia bem disso, muito embora jamais fosse admitir culpa. Afinal, são os outros que não tem senso de humor — são eles que se contentam com a verdade monótona e incolor do mundo físico.

Kokichi era infeliz, mas também jamais admitiria isso. Preferia mentir, contar falácias aos outros sobre um mundo que não existia e histórias que nunca aconteceram, senão na sua imaginação, pois era melhor viver em mentiras engraçadas do que encarar a realidade, sobre a qual não tinha controle.

Entretanto, no fim de toda a fantasia fabricada, era esse seu vício por uma ilusão que ele mesmo criava, que o destruía e que o tornava triste.

Kokichi nunca seria amado. Sabia bem que não merecia. Não importa o que fizesse, ele estragaria tudo, como sempre fez.

Mesmo se quisesse se aproximar de alguém, mesmo que se identificasse com uma pessoa ou se apaixonasse um dia, ele se autossabotaria. Porque Kokichi, ainda que fosse um sonhador, era um mentiroso. E ninguém, além dele mesmo, gostava de mentiras.

Talvez nem ele gostasse, mas mentia até sobre isso para si mesmo.

Kokichi Ouma era, de fato, uma pessoa complicada.

**Author's Note:**

> [...] mas ainda acho ele um ratinho.
> 
> ALSO  
> Muito obrigada @Marhux por ter betado essa fic!!!  
> Vc é maravilhosah 
> 
> ALsO²  
> Muito obrigada por terem lido até aqui,  
> Não se esqueçam de checar as outras fics do [Projeto Aniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse) !!


End file.
